1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorated substrates and, more particularly, to container opening devices, decorated containers, and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,465,204 and 4,530,631 disclose traditional pull tab container opening devices commonly used on container tops and a method for manufacturing the tabs. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,017 discloses the design of a traditional pull tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,354 discloses the placement of a promotional piece in the finger hole of a traditional pull tab. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,695 discloses a method for placing such a promotional piece in the finger hole of a pull tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,016 discloses placement of a pressure sensitive label on the underside of a pull tab for promotional purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,179 discloses placement of a promotional material on the top of a can underneath of a pull tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,951 discloses a pull tab for attaching a decorative item to a sliding fastener such as a zipper.